


Regrets

by NightmareJasmine



Series: Mystery Skulls [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur is dead, Blood, Death, Graphic Description, Hellbent, Impaling, Lewis killed him, he might not come back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine
Summary: Arthur is always falling, and doesn’t know why!





	1. Chapter 1

He dropped…

This was so confusing, Lewis was dead? No, this wasn’t Lewis! His best friend wasn’t the type to straight out kill someone, not without reason.

Maybe...Maybe he was finally fed up with Arthur tagging around with him and Vivi, but that doesn't answer the question of “Why is he dead?”

He only managed to say, “Why?” before a wet ripping noise overlapped his voice. At first, it burned, he couldn't breathe and everything began to get fuzzy.

All Arthur could see was the ceiling of the…..truck cave?....and the skull of the skeletal ghost, whom of which was-used to be his best friend. Lewis floated downward, his heart shattered and grey, and Arthur did something unexpected...even to himself.

He smiled, “Hhhhey Llllllew, I’ve *inhale* been *coughs up blood* loooooooook-”

Everything went dark and finally Arthur felt no pain.

========

“Why?”

Lewis flinched at the sound of flesh ripping and gripped his locket, this is what he wanted. This is his vengeance! This is what that murderer deserved! Yet…

Lewis stared down at what he had done, his “Murderer” looked so frail, and apparently alive. Pink irises stared down at the fading ambers and without thought, the ghost floated down to Arthur.

He was weary still, even though the guy was impaled and slowly bleeding through his lungs, Lewis kept his distance. Though, he didn’t expect the smile.

“Hhhhey Llllllew, I’ve *inhale* been *coughs up blood* loooooooook-” and Arthur's eyes remained open but there was no brightness to them, to color only grey. 

The realization of what Arthur said earned him a dry sob, the blood that Arthur coughed up was on Lewis’ hand and the once gentle giant edged closer to his...ex-best friend’s corpse. 

“Arthur? Wake up, please, I'm sorry, please, don't leave! Wake Up!” Lewis landed on his hands and knees, his flame hair flickered with each sob.

He repeated the words, “I'm sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, please come back.” as though a mantra, as though a spell to take back what he's done.

His deafening yells echoed through the caverns, footsteps thuding from behind. A familiar gasp and growl alerted Lewis that he was no longer alone, but it didn't stop his mourning.

A sharp sting on his back caused him to face his old lover, the bluenette was armed with her holy bat. Tears streaming down her of anger or sadness, he will never know.

Mystery whined at the sight of the blonde, eyes still open but as lifeless as his insomniac self. Vivi gave a heart wrenching cry, “You...you killed him! He never did anything to you and you killed him!”

Lewis gave Vivi a long stare, “He did, but….I think...I did something wrong. This is supposed to feel good but...it hurts.”

The bat wielder lowered her weapon, “What do you mean?”

Lewis’ flame died down, “Vivi...I made a mistake and it may be to late to fix it.”

Gunshots rang out and Lewis felt even more guilt, Arthur was the only family Lance had left...and he took it from him. That shot gun will be aimed at his head by the next hour, when the ghost looked up, the bluenette was already leaving with her...dog?...Lewis didn’t want to know what the fuck he was seeing. But Mystery had changed.

Lewis slowly stood up and closed Arthur's eyes, regret filling his very being his very being. He turned towards the exit, and made a resolve to protect what was left...no matter what.


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up...but who is he?

Why was it so cold?

Where was he?

Who was he?

Static filled the back of the abandoned truck as amber eyes lit up the dark, he felt...oddly tingly. He liked this feeling, a small detached voice in his head said his name was Arthur.

Arthur had a nice ring to it and he decided he liked the voice, it felt...protective.

Arthur floated upward and exited the truck, but hid as a gunshot rang through his skull. A blue lady was fighting a walking tree lady, and it seems the tiny yellow man and fox demon were helping. The pink flame ghost looked dangerous, but he still helped them and for some reason made Arthur happy.

Arthur faded out of sight as he approached the building that the voice gladly told him was a garage.

The voice directed him towards a room upstairs, what caught his eye was a gold looking locket under a pillow. The new spirit became overwhelmed with exhaustion, and that locket seemed to be the perfect place to rest.

A squeak made him look to the nightstand, where a hamster stared sadly at him. He gave him Reassuring scratches as the voice told him about the ham ham named Galaham.

After the little Knight left to sleep, Arthur touched his new anchor and began to rest peacefully.


End file.
